Another Moonlight
by MindoftheSongbird
Summary: Just a little oneshot between Tamaki and Kyoya. Rated M, boy wit boy, don't like, don't read, don't go near. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hiiiii~! Whaddup? I decided to make another Ouran fic, perhaps having something to do with Moonlight...? Maybe? I dunno lol

TamakixKyoya, Boy wit Boy, don't like it, don't read it, and if ya don't like it, then hit that back button up there. ^^

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters, settings, etc.

~*~Another Moonlight~*~

"Kyoya...You'd think for someone as perceptive and well-knowledged* would have figured it out. I _don't_ love Haruhi like that, Kyoya..." Tamaki stared at the black haired boy who stood in the far-off corner of his room. "Why do you continue to think that it's _her_ that I love?"

Kyoya stayed silent, keeping his eyes stealthily trained on the host king.

"Answer me, Kyoya..." He took many slow steps to help close the space between them. Tamaki had a hunch that Kyoya had strong feelings for him, he just hadn't had it assured for him. Until now, that is. "Who do you want me to love, Kyoya? Because I'm pretty sure that you'll like it as much as I do..."

He was losing his composer. He was slowly losing his cool, composed facade. "T-Tamaki..." He backed further into the darkness of the room, until running into the hard wall.

"Listen, Kyoya..." He continued moving forward, until he stood before Kyoya. Only mere inches away from the darker haired boy... "There's a reason why I don't love Haruhi...Would you like to know why?"

Kyoya swallowed before he even dared to open his mouth. He didn't even keep his eyes on the person in front of him, as he normally would. "...Tell me why, Tamaki..." He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Because I love _you_, Kyoya." Tamaki immediately closed the space between them, pressing their lips together in a soft, yet passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for quite a few moments, to say the least. Tamaki pulled away, looking at Kyoya. He gave him a king-like, but loving, smile before pressing his lips to Kyoya's once more.

Tamaki intensified the kiss, letting his tongue flick against Kyoya's lips every so often, which in turn, he received a gasp from the megane* boy. "T-Tamaki..."

"Yes, love?" He whispered in between kisses.

"...Take me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

With that single-word answer, Tamaki slowly led Kyoya to his bed, gently lowering him onto it. Not even breaking a single kiss, the blond king hovered atop the darker haired. He slid his tongue across Kyoya's lips, silently asking for an entrance that was all to easily granted. He mentally smirked, exploring every cavity, every little bit of space there was in Kyoya's mouth. Kyoya moaned into the kiss and desperately pulled Tamaki closer to him. A free hand slowly ran itself down Kyoya's side, slipping under the soft fabric of his shirt.

Almost teasingly, Tamaki drew intricate patterns on the blank canvas that was Kyoya's chest, while pushing his shirt up bit by bit. With each touch soft, delicate touch, Kyoya suppressed a shiver. Tamaki pulled away from the kiss, in much need of air. He took in his love's appearance, his shirt half-way off of his body and a scarlet blush spread across his cheeks. Tamaki reached down and pulled Kyoya's shirt off the rest of the way and tossed it aside, his hands settling at the sides of his face. He carefully lifted the glasses from the shadow king and carefully set them on the bedside table.

He smiled lightly at the boy beneath him before lowering his head and attaching his soft lips to that of his love's collarbone. He bit down lightly, giving light licks and kisses after every bite. Kyoya moaned with every bite, every nip...Once Tamaki was sure that there was a large red spot that would later bruise, he moved downward with a trail of light kisses and hard bites. Kyoya hands tugged at the hem of Tamaki's shirt, eventually moving to tug it over his head and off his body.

Tamaki sat up, smiling somewhat proudly when he saw that Kyoya had a line of delicate bruises and red marks trailing from his collarbone down to his navel. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kyoya's, his hands tugging the belt, pants, and soft, black silk boxers off of Kyoya. Kyoya shivered when he was exposed to the cold air, and gave somewhat of a growl to Tamaki's pants.

"What is it, love~?"

Kyoya glared up at him, then casting his glare to the only obstacle in their way.

"Oh, you can't take care of that for me~?"

Kyoya let out another low growl, but not quite as menacing as the last. He reached down, unbuttoning the single button and letting the zipper catch between his fingers before pulling it down. He slid down slightly, enough to push Tamaki's pants and boxers down his legs.

"Better?"

Kyoya gave another slight glare in response, and took Tamaki's fingers into his own mouth. He sucked on Tamaki's fingers, gently swirling his tongue around the digits. Tamaki suppressed a slight moan at his love's ministrations, removing his fingers when he felt that they were well-lubricated. He brought his hand down to Kyoya's virgin entrance, looking into the black haired boy's eyes for the 'ok.' Kyoya nodded, wrapping his arms around the blond's back for further reassurance. Tamaki slid a finger into Kyoya, feeling the boy's muscles immediately tense at the intrusion.

Kyoya winced a little more than slightly, but urged Tamaki to continue. The blond shook his head and looked into the eyes of his love. " It'll only hurt more if you don't relax."

Kyoya sighed, forcing his body to relax. When Tamaki felt the boy beneath him relax, he added a second finger and started at a slow easy pace. Kyoya sucked in a shaky breath and rocked his hips in time with Tamaki's gentle pace. Kyoya let out a load moan, signaling to Tamaki that he needed _more_. Tamaki obliged to the unspoken request, adding the last two fingers into his love.

Tamaki's pace quickened, incredibly, he himself not being able to stand the mere sight of seeing(and hearing) his soon-to-be-lover moaning and writing in pleasure because of his fingers _alone_. "K-Kyoya...are you...ready...?"

"...Nn...y...yes..."

Tamaki quickly removed his fingers from inside Kyoya and positioned himself at his lover's entrance. He slowly pushed his hardened member into the youngest Ohtori, immediately feeling tensed muscles surrounding him. Kyoya had bit his lip to keep from crying out in sheer pain, almost to the point where his lip was threatening to bleed. "K-Kyoya...you need to relax..."

Kyoya didn't let go of the bleeding grip on his lip, and tried to force himself to relax. He eventually released his lip, feeling a tiny bit of blood flow down his chin. Tamaki leaned forward, gently licking the blood off of his love's chin. He pressed his lips to those of the darker haired boy's, his hand sliding between their compressed bodies, down to Kyoya's erect member. He slid a finger up the hardened shaft, earning a shiver from the boy beneath him. Tamaki stroked the boy, in all hopes to get him to relax.

With each growing stroke and the slightest tug, Kyoya's moans grew from cries of pain to cries of pleasure and pleas for more. Tamaki slowly pulled out of Kyoya, almost completely, before thrusting himself fully into the shadow king. He still stroked Kyoya with his thrust, to mask any pain there was with pleasure. With each of his thrusts growing deeper and harder, he abandoned Kyoya's cock and placed his hands on the black haired boy's hips, twisting them a different way with every thrust to find that spot...

"...A-Aahh...T....Tama...r-right there..."

Kyoya fisted his hands into the sheets as he rocked his hips in time with each of Tamaki's powerful thrusts, feeling him hit his prostate every time.

"Aaahh...Nn....Tama...ki....I...I'm close...ah!"

With one last thrust, Tamaki let out a low moan that mixed in well with Kyoya's. He filled Kyoya with his seed, and let out a somewhat shaky breath. He pulled out of his lover and collapsed beside him, lazily draping an arm and blankets over the two.

"I love you, Kyoya..."

"I love you too, Tamaki..."

~*~The End~*~

I'll say it simply: Review if you want more! Kay? I love ya~


	2. Booo

Forgive me for possibly tempting you with another chappter.... ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

But, I have an apology to make x.x

While I was rereading it the other day, I realized that it has some grammatical errors and such, but not too many(to my knowledge, anyway). I wholeheartedly apologize for that...It's in my best interest to not only entertain the reader, but also to not drown them in misspellings and grammatical errors. Actually, I may be doing that just right now x.x But, for I have a reason. For, as you already know, this is an M rated fic. And I have no computer in my room...Or a computer room. So, I must choose my M rated typing times wisely. And let's just say that I had to be sneaky, as MANY a people on do.

So, once again, I apologize VERY much. Also, if you want me to either a) write more with these two or anybody else(that I've heard of, of course) and/or b) fix all the errors TT-TT and put it on here, Lemme know, kay~?

~*~Hitachiin Hikaru~*~


End file.
